


Withering Hearts

by Fluffy_Llama



Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Other, Plague
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Llama/pseuds/Fluffy_Llama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't have much time left on this earth, but I must tell my story. No matter how hard it gets, or how close to death I am, I have to do this. I cannot forget what I've seen. The lands I would have ruled have been consumed by the blood thirsty. I am one of the few who are still alive in this kingdom, if you can still call it that. My father, mother, sisters, and brothers have abandoned their home when it needed it's help the most. I guess I could have guessed that would happen. I am left. I have to save them even if that means I shall die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The screams have died down, but I still think father should do something then sit in his damned thrown. He wont listen to me, nor will he listen to his people. Mother wont talk to him, and she has begone to ignore me. How can she not see that thous she must care for are dying. I bet if one of her own were to take ill she would react. She would see them to be healed. I know then progress would begin. I cannot sit here much longer. We're not aloud to leave the castle do to the fear of one of us catching this damned disease. My siblings seem not to care for those beneath them. Several of our care takers have passed, but yet they ignore this. How much longer until one of us are taken from this?  
Letting out a sigh he leans back against the chair. Looking around his two youngest sisters are playing before the fire oblivious to the death. "I cannot take this much longer," he thinks to himself, "I must speak to father again."  
He stands from his spot and make his way to the door. Emily, one of the two playing by the fire, sits up and speaks. "Where are you going brother?"  
He looks over to her and gives her a weak smile. "To speak with father."  
She gives him a look of displeasure before returning to their little game. He nods to her before leaving the room. "She might be young, but a smart one she is," He thinks to himself as he makes his way down a corridor, "What am I going to say to him? 'Oh father, please release them of this curse! You shant sit there apon your bum much longer.' Ha, I doubt he'll listen to me no mater what I tell, demand, or even beg. What must I do to get his attention on this? Die. No. I. I need a plan. I cannot speak with father."  
He finds himself at the library before he can even comprehend to what he was doing. Opening the door he finds the area abandoned. Normally there would be a tutor, but he perished at the beginning of this. Now the Library is empty for the most part. Shifting through the book shelves he finds old books he use to study. He flips through some with a sad smile while remembering his youth. Thous were happier times. He continues to shuffle through the book shelves when his hand rests on a book of illnesses.  
"Maybe there might be a cure in this book." He whispers to himself with doubt heavy in his voice.  
Sitting down he begins to flip through it trying to find anything with similar affects. He sits there for hours flipping and reading though the book, but nothing seems to match what is happening around them. When he beings to give up a familiar voice greats him.  
"Hello, Master Aaron," He looks in to see Aaron's face stuffed into a book "Your mother summons you."  
He looks up to see his butler at the door. One of the only people in this place that don't see him as idiotic. "Can it wait?"  
"No sir. She said to rush you as well I could," He has a look of worry on his face that did not suit him.  
"You seem scared, what might be happening?" Aaron asks setting his book down and siting up. He looks away not wanting to bring any more attention to his hatred to this, "Tell me. Please Arthur."  
Arthur meets Aaron's before walking into the room and shutting the door. "They speak of leaving. Abandoning." He says in a hushed tone.  
Standing up in anger he looks to his friend. "Thous cowards," He says in a hushed yell "Abandon our people. Now!" He begins to pace the space between the two of them. "How could we do this, now of all times? This is stupid."  
"Now sir, please calm down. You must leave with them. We'll care for the-" Arthur soon finds himself cut off out of Aaron's outburst.  
"What do you mean 'We'll'? Your not coming with us? What the hell are they thinking I'm not leaving with out you. I refuse." He says in a harsh tone.  
"Now, please think reasonably sir. You cannot stay here, you'll catch this."  
Aaron snaps his fingers as he gets an idea. "Exactly. They cannot transport me while I'm ill. No one would take us."  
Arthur looks at him petrified. "Sir, now please don't be thinking what I think your thinking. We're not going to make you ill."  
"Oh come now Arthur, I wont be ill. I'll be 'ill'. You see, the doctor has left. You are the one in charge of making sure we are not ill. You can tell them that I've taken to my room ill. They already know I'm not with father. Where else would I be now?" He asks with a sly smile.  
"Lying to your mother and father. Now don't be rash. I shall not lie to them."  
Aaron walks up to Arthur and grabs his shoulders while looking him dead in the eyes. "I cannot sit back and watch my people die, and I shall not leave you. I know this will work. Just trust me Arthur."  
Arthur shuts his eyes and lets out a sigh. "Now how are you going to go about acting ill?" He asks hoping he can talk Aaron out of this idiotic plan.  
"Well. Now that is were I'm going to need your help. I need to look pail to the eye, I know Mother will want proof." He says letting go of Arthur.  
"We could use your mothers powder, she's rather fair skinned." He says in a half mumble.  
"Now your thinking Arthur!" He says with a smile.  
"Now, now Aaron. I wasn't meaning I was going to do this. I don't wish to lie to your mother. I'm not going to do this." He says stepping back and raising his hands.  
"Arthur please!" Aaron says grabbing his arms in hopes to convince him. "I need to do this."  
He looks down and lets out a sigh. "Your really determined to do this. Fine. I'll help." He says shunting his eyes.  
"I'm sorry Arthur, but this needs to be done." Aaron says letting go of Arthur's arms.  
"I understand, but I doubt you understand what you are getting your self into. Can you please reconsider?" Arthur asks with hopeful eyes.  
"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Now lets get a move on this. I need to seem ill before my mother suspects anything," Aaron says leaving the library. "We also should keep watch for others. Even though its been rather empty lately we can still run into one of my siblings." He says in a whisper.  
"Then let me lead. You'll blow all of this if they see you, and I doubt your acting skills are as well as you think they are." Arthur says making his way before of Aaron.  
"Fine, fine, just don't look to suspicious," Aaron tells Arthur while he looks behind them making sure their not being fallowed. "Do you know why they are not going to take you?" He asks looking back to him.  
"No, they never even mentioned it. They just gave me the instructions to care for the castle until their return. They are taking half of the guards, and some of the chefs," He says in a rather stuffy voice. "Anyway we're almost to your room. Once there just go lye down, I'll go and retrieve the powder."  
"Thous basterds. Okay, I'll go ahead. Please hurry. Soon my mother will find her way down to fine me herself." He says clasping a hand on Arthur's shoulder before taking off to his room.  
Once Aaron is out of sight Arthur leans back against the wall and lets out a sigh. "The things I do for that boy," He gives a little chuckle and a small smile to that before heading off to the main chambers. Walking rather fast he slips into the chambers making sure no one was to see him. Once in he begone to search for the powder. "If I were.." He whispers to himself as he looks though the desk. Moving around other cosmetics he finds the powder. "Aha." He slips the powder into his pants pocket and makes his way out of the chambers. Amazed at his luck he begins to make his way back to Aaron's room. Voices begins to make them self's known and fear shoots through Arthur. He beings to run to Aaron's room and rushes in. "They are coming. We must hurry."  
"Okay come here. You have the powder?" He asks sitting up.  
"Yes I do. Now less chitchat," He says taking out the powder. "This is stupid," Arthur mumbles to himself as he puts powder onto Aaron. "It's starting to work, but we must not have you being to pail. This is the early stages of this illness." They both freeze as they hear footsteps approach the door. Arthur quickly places the makeup into his pocket and coaches Aaron back down.  
Aaron thinks for a moment before letting out a rather believable cough before speaking. "Are you sure I cannot go to see what father wishes?" He says in a horse voice and giving Arthur a wink.  
Arthur looks at him amazed. "Y-yes. If your sick you must remain in your bed. I'll go speak with your father. Please don't move," He tells him before heading to the door. Before he can open the door Aaron's father opens the door. "Oh, your highness. I'm sorry. I was just on my way to get you. It seems Sir Aaron has taken ill." He says with a small bow.  
Aaron's father gives him a look of shock and anger before pushing Arthur out of the way. "This is nonsense. You cannot be ill. We need to leave."  
Aaron lets out another fake cough before speaking. "I'm sorry, but I cannot move. I'm just so tired." Aaron says in a convincing way.  
"Like I said Sir, your son has taken ill and cannot leave his bed. If he dose he'll get worse faster." He says looking slightly up to the king as he stands next to Aaron.  
The queen enters the room looking upset. "What did you say Arthur? My child is ill? How can this be? None of my children are to be taken by this." She says with mild hysteria.  
"I'm sorry miss, but it is true. He should not leave this room until he is better," He says faining sympathy. Making her way to Aaron she reaches to him, but Arthur stops her. "You must not touch him. You'll take ill as well."  
"Oh my child. What shall we do? He cannot come with us, but I shall not leave without one of my children." She tells the king.  
"Well, we are already loosing one to the illness, and I'm not going to loose another. We are to leave the boy here, and the rest of us shall go." He tells the queen while making his way to the door.  
"Now don't be rash!" She yells to him "I said I'm not leaving my children, and I do not intend to leave him." She says with a hint of aggression.  
"None are to take us with someone stricken by this. We are to leave him behind, and that's that. Now lets go. Arthur will care for him." He says opening the door.  
"Don't worry miss, when he heals I'll send him to you." Arthur says trying to get her out of the room.  
"You see, you'll see him again when he is well. Now lets go, we don't want you to take ill as well." He demands.  
She looks back to Aaron who seems to have fallen asleep during this interchange before fallowing the king out of Aaron's chambers. Once they leave the room Arthur listens to see when they are out of hearing distance. Time passes before they are finally gone. Arthur walks up to Aaron and taps him to wake. "Come on Aaron. They have left."  
Aaron opens his eyes groggily. "It worked?" He asks sitting up and rubbing an eye.  
"Yes, your mother seemed rather upset about it, but that was expected." Arthur says rather upset.  
"You seem upset. What is bothering you?" Aaron asks rubbing some of the powder off his face.  
"I just," Arthur begins to speak before sitting down on Aaron's bed. "I'm not sure if this was right." He says looking down to his hands.  
"Don't worry. Everything will go fine," Aaron tells Arthur. He moves over to sit next to Arthur and rests one of his hands on one of Arthur's. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing."  
Arthur looks up rather supersized, but soon calms down once he looks at Aaron's face. "I do trust you."


	2. The Beginning

Arthur makes his way down to Aaron's chambers to inform him on his family's departure. Opening the door he see's the room empty. He looks to the bed and finds a letter resting on the blankets.   
"Arthur,   
I'll be back soon, I just needed to find some things. Don't worry I'll be back before anything can happen."  
"No, Aaron where did you go." He rushes out of the room and begins to check the castle for him. The whole place seems empty, quiet, deserted. An hour passes and Arthur finds himself frantic. "Aaron! Where are you?" He calls out hoping to get a response. As he is about to call out again he hears the main door shut. He instantly sprints to the door, but stops in his tracks. His eyes lock onto this. Creature. It looks like a raven, a demon, but human in a way. It holds a large scythe and a lantern with a green flame. "A-aaron?" He whispers gripping the wall. "If that's you you better tell me now." He says with fear heavy in his voice.  
The beast pulls down its hood before grabbing it's beak. Pulling it off a human face is shown. He looks to Arthur with a smile before it fades away. "Arthur? Are you alright?" Aaron asks looking to his pail friend. Arthur falls to the ground holding his chest. Arron drops everything he is holding and runs to Arthur. "Arthur. Arthur are you okay?" Aaron asks fearful.   
Arthur hits Aaron in the chest. "You scared me! Don't you ever leave this place without telling me." Arthur says angrily.   
"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was that scary." He says in a hushed voice.  
"And what is this?" Arthur asks pulling at Aaron's black cloak and pointing to the mask on the floor.   
"Oh, I left to find a dockers mask. If I'm to leave this place I must have safety."   
"What is with the scythe? Do you plan on using it?" Arthur asks angrily.   
"Well, I acquired it before I found the mask. Those who are ill seems to lost their minds. It's for safety." Aaron tells him.  
"What do you mean 'lost their minds'. They didn't attack you. Did they?" He asks with new fear on his face.   
Aaron nods his head. "They seem to have fight left in them, but not the good kind." He says moving some of the cloak to show a wound on his side.  
Arthur places a hand by the wound, but quickly moves it when pain shoots through Aaron's face. "Come on, we must mend this before you truly get ill." Arthur begins to usher Aaron to another room as fast as he could. Once into the lavatory Aaron sits down on one of the chairs.  
"It's scary how everything changed." Aaron tells Arthur as he watches him search the room.   
Arthur looks back to Aaron trying to see if he is actuality feeling any pain. "Do you have any of your mothers powder still on?" Arthur asks hoping that is the case.   
"Not that I know of, why?" Aaron asks looking to Arthur fearful.   
Arthur walks over to Aaron and speaks softly. "Your loosing a lot of blood," He says looking to the wound. "Here take off your shirt, we need a better look."   
Aaron gives Arthur a smile. "Well that's one way to get a man out of his cloths." He says removing the cloak and shirt.  
Arthur blushes at Aaron's words. "Come now, I'm just keeping you from dyeing." He says placing a cloth against the knife wound.   
Aaron hisses with pain before speaking. "I know. It's just a joke. Smile." Aaron says with a smile, but pain on his face.   
Arthur looks to him wishing he left with his family. He would be safer there. "Hold this tightly against your side. We need to stop the bleeding."   
Aaron takes Arthur's spot on the cloth and holds it down tightly. "I'm sorry I worry you." He says in a near whisper.  
"Don't worry, it's your job to worry me," Arthur says trying to keep him from being upset. He continues to look though the cabinets until he finds some medicine. He heads back over to Aaron and removes his hand and cloth. "They got a good swipe on you, but we can fix you up." Arthur says cleaning up the wound.  
"I didn't know it was that bad out there. They seem to have lost there minds," Aaron says slightly cringing to the pain. "Anyways, I think I know how to help. I don't know how to treat the ill, but there are some orphaned children out there. I heard them, but I couldn't find them. Tomorrow I'll go searching for them and take them back here." He says leaning back against the chair.  
"Your not going to leave until your fully healed." Arthur says in a nagging tone.  
"You sound like my mother, or nurse made when I was little," Aaron says with a smile. "Anyway's, I've got to go back out there. By the time I've healed plenty could have died."  
Arthur lets out a sigh before looking up to Aaron. "Fine... just be safe okay?" He says placing a hand on his bandaged side. "Your lucky it wasn't as deep as it could be, but next time you might not be as lucky." Arthur says rather grimly.   
Aaron places a hand on Arthur's cheek. "Don't worry. I now know what to be expecting, and will be able to protect myself." Aaron says trying to make Arthur more comfortable with him leaving.  
"You promise?" Arthur asks looking to Aaron trying to see any hint of doubt.  
"I promise." Aaron says with a small smile.


	3. Steps Into Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter so far. Why you do dis Aaron? Why? Stop being so damn creepy.

The next day rolls around and Aaron finds himself wondering the halls. His family really did leave him there. A part of him isn't surprised, the other half is kind of hurt. The whole castle is silent, and it seems Arthur is still sleeping. Aaron begins to think about the other days activity's. After he left the castle to find the mask all of the death really did sink in. The piles of rotting corpses lined the streets, and the stench was think in the air. The faint noise of a cough was the only notification of any life. The cry's of lost children stained his mind heavily. How could his father abandon these people. "He's a coward." Aaron hisses to himself as he looks out a window.   
"Who's the coward?" Arthur asks making his way to Aaron.   
Aaron shakes his head before speaking. "..I was just thinking of the happenings of yesterday," Aaron pauses gripping the window sill. "What is a king with out the will to care for his people? What is a king with out the determination to keep his people from fear? A coward. That's what he is!" Aaron says turning to Arthur. "How could he abandon his people? They needed him, and he left them to rot." Aaron hisses.  
"He's just scared. Any man would run from fear." Arthur says trying to calm down Aaron.  
"But he's the damned king! He should be able to force his fear out of sight and take the problem head on. What happened to all his 'heroism'?" Aaron says gesturing around him. "Did he forget about all those times he fought a war, or took lands?" He continues. "Oh, but that is easier. Taking lives is such a simple task, but aiding them is hard. It's so difficult to make sure those you should care for are safe and healthy," Aaron says looking back to the window. "They are all dying." He says in a whisper.  
"I know, but that is now. We can fix this." Arthur says clasping a hand on Aaron's shoulder.   
Aaron looks down in disappointment. "....but how?" He says in a whisper.  
"We'll find a way." Arthur says softly.  
"How?! All the scholars have left or died. All the doctors have died, and the kingdom is dying as we speak," Aaron says looking to Arthur with reddened eyes. "How are we to salvage this?"  
"Stop this," Arthur says sternly. "Stop this now. You father has abandoned ship, and has left you. You are now in charge, and in that word. King. You must start thinking like one. Stop thinking this is a lost cause. We WILL fix this."  
Aaron looks to Arthur supersized. How could he be so stupid. Fallowing in his father's footsteps. Arthur was right. "Your right Your right," Aaron whips his eyes and clears his through. "We must be preparing for tonight." Aaron says leaving the window sill.   
Arthur looks to Aaron in confusion. "What is tonight?"  
"I'm leaving to find the lost children. We need to find medicine and clean the rooms. We also need to find what cooks we have left, and food supply." Aaron says as if the moment before didn't happen.   
Arthur looks to him in surprise. "I'll get to it," He says walking to Aaron. "We both need to be doing this. It will take less time that way. I'll check the food supply, and see if any of the cooks are still here. I'll also get some preparations in for tonight. If you want I can help you with your work."   
"I'm good, you need to get prepared more than anything else." Arthur says looking rather worried.   
"Don't worry, Arthur. Everything will turn out. Trust me. I know what I'm doing," Aaron says turning back to Arthur. "Please, don't worry."  
"If you say so." Arthur says with a weak smile.   
Time has passed and the sun is soon going to set. Aaron found there to be two cooks left, thank the gods, and their food supply wasn't too bad. They can always plant some in the garden. Arthur cleaned up the rooms, and found some medicine, but doesn't seem too sure if it would work. Aaron finds himself alone once more in his room. The stress was getting to him as he found his stomach churning.  
"What am I getting myself into?" Aaron mumbles to himself. "I cannot let them stay out there and die, but... how can I help?" He continues as he heaves his cloak on. "I know removing them from the streets is a good idea, but what after? How do we treat them? How do we care for them? The cooks seem to be more then willing to aid me in these times. I'm glad we are in a good affinity." Aaron sits down and begins to pack the beak of his mask with herbs. He sits there in silence for what seems hours before Arthur enters the room.  
"Aaron, the sun has sunk. If you are to do this, you should head out now." Arthur says looking to the dark figure sitting by the window.   
Without a word Aaron stands and places the mask on. Looking back to Arthur he looks for any hint on doubt. Finding nothing but worry, and fear he grabs his lantern. Walking to Arthur he places a gloved hand on his shoulder. The eyes of a demon creature looks on. "Don't worry. I'll return," His voice monotone and harsh through the mask. He walks past Arthur and down the corridor. He forces his mind into a blank as he walks into the main hall. The cooks and two maids look on in fear. A hushed whisper is heard and he turns from them. 'Their scared of me. I don't blame them. Seeing this would scare any man or woman,' He walks to the main door and the last guard stands by the door holding his scythe. He makes his way to him and looks him in the eye. Fear. He hands Aaron the scythe and opens the door for him. Nodding Aaron leaves the castle. Turning around he gives them last instructions. "Lock the doors. All of them. As well the windows. Do not open them. Someone is to stay at the door waiting for my return. I will knock three times pause and knock once more. If I do not show by daylight. Suspect my death," He looks to Arthur. Seeing him sent shivers down his spine. He looks to the guard. "Understand? No matter what. No mater what you hear. Unless you get the knock. Do not open," He looks into the eyes of the guard once more. He gives a nod of understanding. "Shut the doors," Aaron commands. The guard shuts his eyes tightly before shutting the door. Soon the sound of the lock could be heard. 'I'm really doing this,' He thinks to himself. Looking on he sees nothing but darkness. He looks down to his belt and fumbles around until he finds the lantern. Turning the control knob a large green flame shows. He adjusts it to be at a lower flame before he heads on. The faint crunching of pebbles could be heard through the door as Aaron left.   
Arthur falls to the ground, and covers his eyes. "I cannot believe I'm allowing him to do this." He sobs.   
"Sir, it's not your worry." One of the two maids says as she makes her way to him and places a hand on his shoulder.   
"Not his worry?!" The second maid states furiously. "You sent him to his certain death. Why didn't you make him leave with his family?" She demands.   
"Shut up now. He made his choice, and at least he is doing more than his father." The guard chimes in.   
"He ran. He ran like the coward he is. Sir Aaron did all he could while the king was housed, and now that he has left Aaron is doing what should have been done this whole time." The maid by Arthur adds.  
"All we can do is hope for the best for Sir Aaron." One of the cooks adds while the other simply nods in agreement.   
As he finds his way to the end of the incline he sees an empty street. The stench of rotting flesh is ripe in the air. He clenches his teeth, and grips his scythe. Walking through the town he looks before piles of dead corpses. Some wrapped in clothe, others simply thrown upon the grounds. 'When did we stop collecting the dead?' He looks to the streets as he hears the sound of glass shatter. He stands tall as he stairs into the darkness. Shifting uneasily he begins to make progress. As he gets deeper and deeper into the town the stronger the stench, and the bigger the piles. 'For how long have they been resting here?' He thinks to himself. His mind is ripped from thought as he hears the sound of a horrific scream. Standing tall he looks on. 'This could be a rouse, but what if they need help? No. No. I must keep to task.' He thinks heading on. He beings to retrace his steps. Hours pass before any recognition of where he was. He looks around more thoroughly listening for anything. Soon a sound draws his attention. A small figure is shown in the darkness. Making his way to it he soon recognizes it to be a small child. He approaches the child with a hand out, but when the child see's him it lets out a shriek. Frantic he leaps for the child and lifts it off the ground covering it's mouth. "Shh. I'm hear to take you from this," He whispers to the child. The sound of running feet draws his attention to a small frail adult running full speed to him. 'Damn it' he thinks to himself. He ushers the child to hold to his back as he prepares to fight. Taking the scythe with two hands he brings it back, but before he can make a swing at the man he leaps to him and attempts to tackle him. Standing his ground he holds strong. Pushing the man back he stumbles to the ground. The little girl cry's in fear.   
"Please. Don't let him kill me!" The little girl calls out. "Bird man, please don't let him get me!" she cry's.  
Aaron looks back for a moment to see her holding tightly. Looking back the man got to his feet and began to make his way to them. "Close your eyes sweaty." He tells her before making a swift swipe at the man hitting him on the side harshly. The man lets out a yell as he falls to the ground. Once on the ground blood pools from his body. He looks at it for a moment, before the sound of more feet break him from his thought. He leaps over the body and makes a run for it. 'I cannot fight all of them. I need to get back to the castle,' He thinks to himself. He weaves in and out of buildings trying to loose the heard he has gathered. He looks back to see the walking bones fallowing surprisingly fast. 'I cannot return with them on my heels,' Aaron thinks returning his gaze in front of him. Getting to a large clearing he takes the lantern and makes the flame grow to it's full extent bringing it forward he turns around and smashes the hilt of his scythe into the ground. The faces before him flicker with green light. He lets out a blood curdling scream to them, it seemed almost inhuman. They back up in fear. Seeing this Aaron steps forward and lets out another scream and smashes his scythe against the ground again. This sent them back into the shadows, but he could still feel their eyes watching him closely. Fixing the light he places it back on to his belt. Turning around fast his cloak trail behind him hiding the green light from sight. He flees into the darkness that the heard dares not to fallow. He soon finds the sun to be brought up upon the horizon. Making his way up the incline up to the castle. He rests against the door once up. The light shines dimly as he looks to the sky. Looking to the child that clings to his back he smiles. 'Were home,' He brings a tired hand to the door sending two knocks booming through the room, and soon fallowed by silence. Hearts beating behind the door waiting to see if it is him. One more knock is heard before more silence. He sits there against the door in silence before the rushed sound of the tumblers of the lock on the door unlatch. The door opens and Aaron finds himself having to hold himself up once more. He looks to them tired. Arthur takes to Aaron's arms holding him tightly. Aaron holds him back weakly while resting his wait against him.   
"I.I. We. We thought you were killed," he says with a partial sob. "We heard screams. Much closer. Much harsher than I could ever remember." He speaks muffled against Aaron's chest.   
"I'm fine, but we must head in. I don't know if they are still fallowing." Aaron says pushing into the building. Arthur looks at him in shock. As he sees him walk in with a mass on his back. Arthur fallows Aaron into the main hall as the guard closes and lock the door. Aaron takes the child from his back, and hand it to one of the maids. Soon after he collapses to the ground in exposition.


	4. Chapter 4

He wakes with a sore back, and a raging headache. The room was dark all but the light that shown from under the door. He sits up and rests against the backboard. Tiling his head up he shuts his eyes and lets out a soft grown. 'Last night was hell,' Aaron thinks to himself. He sits there and thinks about all he did. 'Did I really kill a man?' he thinks to himself. The thought made him feel ill. He decides to clear his head, and just rest. He couldn't tell how much time has passed, but some time after a little face is seen through the crack of the door.   
He looks to them with a weak smile. "Hello there," He says in a half whisper. Sitting up he sees the little child stand there in silence. "Is there something you need?" He asks to the child leaning in. The child doesn't speak, but nods. They motion for him to fallow before leaving the door. He soon forces himself off the bed and to fallow the small creature. Once into the corridor he see's their little face waiting down the hallway. "I'm coming, I'm coming," He says waving her to go on. He places a hand on the wall as he walks after the child. The walk for some time before finally getting to a room lit by a fire. He fallows her into the room to see everyone sitting at a table talking. One of them notice him and go quiet. Soon the others fallow in suit. Arthur stands and walks to Aaron. He looks into his eyes as he stands before him.   
Arthur hits him hard on the shoulder causing Aaron to stumble. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." He says with reddened eyes before hugging Aaron tightly.  
Aaron looks on supersized, but soon wraps his arms around Arthur and returns the hug resting his head on him. "I'm sorry that I scare you." Aaron says in a disappointed tone.   
Arthur holds Aaron for a while in silence before finally pulling away. His face read and eyes puffy. Aaron looks to him worried. "I'm alright, don't worry." Arthur says whipping his damp face.   
Aaron places a hand on the side of Arthur's face and wipes a way on of the last tears falling from his eye. "Are you sure?"   
Arthur nods his head before excusing himself from the room. Aaron watches him go before joining the others. He hasn't really spoken to them before this time, so it'll be a good chance to get to know those who he will be working with during these times.   
"He cares for you." The guard says taking a sip of his tea.  
"We haven't been properly antiquated have we dear?" One of the cooks says. "Well my name is Patrick. I've been working here for your father for some time now." He says leaning on to the table.   
"Rotten man he is." An old woman says under her breath. Aaron thinks it's to keep him from hearing.   
"He is rotten." He restates. The woman looks to him in shock.   
"Oh, my dear. I didn't mean for you to hear that. It must have slipped." She says in what seems to be fear.  
"Don't worry. I know what type of man my father was," Aaron says looking over to the child sitting by the fire. "He didn't care for his people, and when it came down to him proving his will to help his lands. He left. He's a coward, and a failure. As a king and father," He speaks to their surprise. They haven't heard any of the higher classes, let a lone a prince, speak ill of the king. He turns back to the group and rests his arms on the table. "But lets not think to harshly to those who failed before. We need to continue the best we can," He continues with a sigh. "On other terms. How are you fairing?" He asks the group.   
They sit in silence for a moment before the guard breaks the silence. "Well. My legs heart rightful amount from standing all night. Still a bit groggy, but there's still some fight left in me." He says in a light way.  
Aaron gives him a smile. "And what is your name sir?"  
"Richard, Sir." He says with a light bow of his head.  
"Well, Richard. Tonight will go better, and this time you may take turns or rest. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but I do not have another way into the castle." Aaron tells him wishing he did not have to stand there for that long.  
"Don't worry, Sir. It gives me something a lot better than sitting on my arss all day." Richard says with a chuckle.   
"It's nice finally having something better to do then sit about. I'm glad that you stayed. We might actually have a fighting chance now." One of the others says with a hopeful smile.   
"What do you mean. That just because this child stays behind makes everything so much better?" One of the maids cuts in.   
Aaron was about to speak, but before he could Arthur walks back in the room and calls the attention of him. "Aaron, there is something you need to see."  
"What is it?" Aaron asks standing from his spot and walking to Arthur.   
Arthur motions for Aaron to fallow him. They leave the kitchen and head out to one of the higher levels. Arthur looks anxious. 'What's bothering him so?' Aaron questions, but soon he is answered. They stand before a large window facing the back of the castle. Something is out there.   
"I don't know how long it's been standing there," Arthur says in a whisper as if to keep what ever is out there from hearing them. "....it wont move." Arthur looks out to the garden where a solid figure stands in the middle watching them.   
"Should I go check?" Aaron asks staring out to the figure.  
"...I'm not sure..." Arthur whispers.  
They both stare out to the unknown. What could that be? They both ask themselves.  
The guard Richard walks up behind them and breaks the silence. "What are you two looking at?" His voice makes them both jump. Aaron looks behind to find Richard standing behind. Arthur continues to stare.  
"Have you seen this?" Aaron asks looking back to the figure.   
Richard walks up to the window, but takes a moment to find what they are staring at. Once his eyes lock onto it he goes silent. It takes him a moment to finally speak, but his response sends chills up their spines. "It's back."  
"What do you mean it's back?" Arthur demands.   
"This damned creature has been showing it's self around here ever sense the second month of this damned plague. Don't know what it is. We've sent guards out on it before, but by the time they get out there... it vanishes." Richard tells in an irritated voice.   
"...You two stay here. Don't look away from the beast. I'll go see what it is." Aaron says turning away from the window.  
"You are not going out there. With that thing." Arthur says with sharpness in his words.  
"We need to know what the hell is out there, and maybe it's the cause of this damned plague," Aaron retorts angrily. "Now stay here I'll go and see what the hell this thing is, and tell me if you see that thing move at all."  
Before ether of them could continue Aaron leaves the room. Richard looks back to the window and whispers under his breath. "This is no good. No good at all."


End file.
